


Now I'm here

by siarc_a_botel



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon Universe, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirty Freddie, Getting Together, John Deacon is a darling, Love at First Sight, M/M, Roger ships Deacury, Rogers a child, Swearing, bit of ooc, friends will be friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siarc_a_botel/pseuds/siarc_a_botel
Summary: “Hello, my dear!” Freddie greeted with a huge grin, holding out his hand. “So glad that you could join us, my name is Freddie Mercury, it’s a pleasure.”The bassist smiled a little more, putting down the mini amp to take Freddie’s hand and giving it a shake. “Uh… you too, I’m John Deacon.”“John,” Freddie said softly, testing out the name. He decided he liked it. And he already liked John. “Well, John, I’m looking forward to your audition.”(Or the one where John Deacon auditions for Queen, and Freddie may already have a crush)





	1. The Audition

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I did this in a bit of a rush, so I'm sorry if it's rubbish :P My friend requested a 'John and Freddie meeting for the first time, and Freddie is totally in love with John the moment he sees him'. 
> 
> It was just meant to end at the first chapter, but my friend read it and demanded I write what happens next... so chapter 2 will be happening where it continues a few months after John's audition. 
> 
> My fics are solemnly based on the Bohemian Rhapsody movie, and not the real life Queen. Thanks for reading guys!

“Is he any good?”

“Apparently so.”

“Does he like cats?”

“Is that really a factor in this, Freddie?”

“Well, yes.” The singer snorted, as if that was obvious. “What’s he like?”

Brian shook his head with a smile, gently placing his guitar down on the nearest table. “Quiet, pretty laid back, and very sweet from the short amount of time we had with him, you’ll like him.”

Freddie hummed, thinking of all the other bassists they’d had who he didn’t exactly meet eye to eye. “Last question,” he said, jumping up onto a worktop to sit. “Is he cute?”

“Freddie!” Brian chuckled, swatting him as he walked by. “You’re not here to get a boyfriend, we’re here to get a bassist for our band.”

“Well,” Freddie sighed, scrubbing down his jacket, and picking at the bits of cat hair decorating the material. “So far we’ve had the shittiest luck with bassists, so I’m not holding my breath.”

“I have a good feeling about this guy, Fred.” Brian said confidently, switching on his amp. “I know Roger and I were only with him at the party for a little while, but he really did seem like he could fit in, we got along great, and Adam had nothing but praise for him.”

Freddie whined, he did believe Brian, but there was that nagging feeling at the back of his mind again. They’d been through enough bassists over the past year or so as it was, and it was beginning to get a little irritating, at this point Freddie was tempted just to learn the bass himself and go from there. It wasn’t until the boy who was auditioning came through the door that Freddie felt a tad more hopeful.

“Morning, shitheads.” Roger practically yelled as he came strolling into the room, tossing his bag onto a seat. “Guess who I bumped in to on the way in?”

Freddie and Brian didn’t get a chance to answer before Roger moved further into the room, and behind him a young man walked in, just about hugging his bass guitar tight to his chest as he held a small amp in his hand. He had auburn hair just past his shoulders, eyes the colour of a rainy cloud with a tint of green, and a small, shy smile on his face. Freddie must have been staring, because next thing he knew he was being elbowed in the side by Brian, who smiled expressively at Freddie’s googly eyes.

The singer instantly hopped off the counter and beat Brian to the bassist, wanting to be the first to shake his hand. The young man looked taken aback as Freddie approached him, seeming to hold his instrument closer, so Freddie backed off a little, telling himself that wrapping the small man in a big hug was definitely not a good idea.

“Hello, my dear!” Freddie greeted with a huge grin, holding out his hand. “So glad that you could join us, my name is Freddie Mercury, it’s a pleasure.”

The bassist smiled a little more, putting down the mini amp to take Freddie’s hand and giving it a shake. “Uh… you too, I’m John Deacon.”

“John,” Freddie said softly, testing out the name. He decided he liked it. And he already liked John. “Well, John, I’m looking forward to your audition.”

John blushed just slightly as Freddie looked him up and down, before he nodded slowly. “Thank you.”

“John,” Brian cut in, stepping forward to shake the bassist’s hand. “Nice to see you again, thanks for coming. Sorry we couldn’t do it in a better place, the union was the only option on such short notice.”

“It’s alright,” John said softly. “I’m just grateful to have the chance.”

“Oh, isn’t he adorable.” Freddie beamed, earning a playful eye roll from his friends. “How old are you, darling?” Freddie asked the bass player.

“Almost twenty.” John answered happily.

“My goodness,” Freddie literally giggled. “He’s still a baby.”

John just smiled sweetly at the comment, looking down at his feet. Brian and Roger shared a knowing look, and couldn’t help but grin at their friend’s obvious flirting. Although, they were pretty sure John had no clue about the singer’s advances.

“Right,” Brian said, butting in before Freddie could say another word. He put a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder and guided him towards the stage, rolling his eyes at Freddie who followed with a skip in his step. “We’ve set up a spot for you over here.”

“Thank you,” John said shyly, picking up the amp he’d brought with him, and following the older man. “Um… if you don’t mind, I uh… I brought my own amp.”

“Of course,” Brian smiled kindly. He took the amp from the bass player, giving it a once over, and he couldn’t help wonder if he’d ever come across one like it before. “Where did you get this, John? I don’t think I’ve seen this around.”

“Oh, uh…” John felt his cheeks heat up again, a little embarrassed. “I actually made it myself.”

Brian placed the amp down on the floor gently, as he looked up at the bassist in surprise. It seemed he wasn’t the only one that was impressed, as Roger and Freddie seemed shocked themselves.

“You _made_ your amp?” Roger asked, sounding a tad in awe.

“Yeah,” John said more confidently, feeling quite proud at the impressed looks he was getting. “I like to make things.”

“Make things?” Brian chuckled. “You’ve built an amp. That’s quite remarkable.”

“It’s bloody brilliant,” Freddie said excitedly, eyeing up the object itself. He was beyond impressed, the boy was smart as well as cute. “I can’t even put a wardrobe together.”

The group laughed, Roger agreeing with him as he disappeared out of the room. Brian then got into a lengthy conversation with the bassist, asking how he built it bit by bit, and even Freddie was sucked into the young man’s explanation before he lost them when they started discussing something physics related.

So Freddie left them to it as he climbed up onto the desk that they’d slid over to the edge of the stage, watching as Brian fiddled with the amp while John undid his casing and pulled out a timeworn looking bass guitar. He couldn’t help but stare as the young man slipped the strap over his head, and ran his pale fingers along the strings, seemingly in his own world as he plucked at them one by one to get them in tune.

It didn’t take long before John must have felt Freddie’s gaze on him, as he suddenly looked up and made eye contact. Freddie, of course, thought the slight blush to the bassist’s cheeks was downright adorable, and he couldn’t help but grin cheekily and send him a wink. John’s blush deepened and he averted his gaze shyly, going back to tuning his instrument.

“Jesus, Fred.” Roger snorted, as he came out of nowhere and plonked himself beside his friend, puffing on a cigarette. “He’s only just got here, give the kid a chance before you eat him up would you?”

Freddie chuckled, waving his hands in the air. “Have you seen him? My goodness, dear, he’s bloody adorable, he’s smart, has gorgeous eyes and he’s oh so edible.”

Roger grinned, shaking his head. “Down boy.”

Freddie just grinned at the blonde, diverting his eyes back to John. By now Brian had helped him set up, and John was almost prepared to start playing, giving his bass a few more strums and fiddles with the pegs. Brian took these few seconds to join Roger and Freddie, sitting himself on the other side of the blonde.

Roger leaned over to give the guitarist a quick peck on the lips as a greeting, before taking another drag from his cigarette. “Freddie fancies him.”

“Oh, I know.” Brian laughed softly, wrapping an arm around the drummer’s waist. “Think it was obvious the way his jaw hit the floor when John came through the door.”

“Oh, shut it.” Freddie grinned, noticing that John had finished tuning and was nervously shuffling his feet. “John, darling, what are you going to play for us?”

“Oh,” John seemed startled, eyes growing wide. “Um… I guess I could play something uh… some Beatles songs, or Stevie Wonder? I know some Led Zepplin…”

“Any of those will do,” Brian smiled warmly. “Go ahead, John. We just want to hear you play, and we can do some songs together later.”

“And our songs!” Roger added, flinging his cigarette end into the nearest bin.

“We’ll try that too.” Brian confirmed, nodding at the bassist to begin.

“Oh, isn’t this exciting.” Freddie clapped his hands together, smiling brightly at John who got into position.

And then he began to play. John went straight into a slow start, getting his bearings and gently sliding his fingertips over the strings, building up to the main event. Freddie couldn’t help but instinctively lean forward in his seat, resting his chin in his hand, his eyes not leaving the young man’s fingers as they danced over the metal strings without missing a beat. The singer bit his bottom lip as he moved his eyes up to John’s face, smiling slightly as he noticed the concentration in the bassist’s eyes, his eyebrows creased, tongue poking out just a tad from between his lips. Freddie couldn’t take his eyes off him.

John was incredible, and as he came to the chorus of the song he fully let go, his worries gradually fading as he began to tap his foot to the beat and moved his body from side to side. Roger and Brian were enjoying themselves if their hand clapping and laughing were anything to go by, Roger picked up his drumsticks that lay on the table and tapped along as the riffs quickened, Brian encouraging the bassist by cheering him on, and John’s nerves vanished completely as he shared a smile with the others.

Freddie met his gaze, and this time John didn’t look away, but grinned happily over at him. Freddie smiled from ear to ear, clapping along with Brian and laughing as John began moving his hips from side to side. It was like John had become a different person as he played, caught up in the music and the rhythm, turning him into a confident, joyous performer.

As the song slowed back down again minutes later, John diverted his gaze back to the guitar in his hands, and plucked at the strings a few more times before it came to an end. The three members of Queen stood and applauded rather loudly, making John blush once again in embarrassment, and at all the attention he was receiving. Freddie couldn’t keep himself away, and paraded over to the musician.

“That was fucking brilliant!” Freddie announced, throwing caution to the wind and enveloping John in a hug. “My God, you we’re astounding, my darling.” Freddie said as he pulled away.

“Thank you,” John flushed, not knowing what to do as Freddie held him close by the shoulders. “I was a little nervous.”

Brian chuckled, patting him on the back. “If that was you being nervous, I can’t imagine how great you are when you’re not.”

“That was awesome, John.” Roger said. “We should play something together now, before Freddie decides to not let John go.”

Brian laughed as John’s cheeks were as red as a tomato, and Freddie just pulled him closer, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “Well, how can I resist? Look at that face.” He said, grinning at John.

“God, Fred,” Brian sniggered, moving around to get his own guitar. “Don’t traumatize him, you only just met the poor guy.”

“Am I traumatising you, dear?” Freddie asked the bassist, who by now couldn’t blush any deeper than he already was.

“Uh… no.” John answered, not used to so much attention from one person, but secretly enjoying it. “I’m fine.”

“You see,” Freddie stuck his tongue out at the lead guitarist. “He’ll get used to me.”

Roger laughed from his position behind the drums. “Fred, me and Brian aren’t even used to you yet.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Freddie giggled, giving John’s shoulders one last squeeze before going to stand in position. “You bloody love me. Now let’s begin!”

They didn’t realise it, but the four musicians were in that room for over an hour, time ticking away pretty fast. They’d started off playing some well-known songs, getting into the hang of playing with a new bassist, who didn’t seem fazed at all by having them join in. It went even better when they’d shown John their own songs written by the three of them, and just like that the bassist had jumped straight in, playing the songs as if he’d been playing them for years.

John himself didn’t think it would be as fun as it was. As the three band members shot in to join his playing, he couldn’t help feel more confident in himself, and he hadn’t played the bass with such sureness before. To him, playing with Freddie, Roger and Brian felt incredible, it wasn’t like when he’d played in his first band years ago, this felt right, natural, like he was meant to be there. He just hoped the other three boys felt it too.

“Holy shit,” Roger cursed out loud when they’d all stopped, looking down at his watch. “It’s been almost two hours! We’re meant to be at your mums in an hour, Bri.”

“You’re right,” Bria’s eyes widened, looking at the small clock hanging on the wall. “Wow, I guess we’ve been having fun.”

“It’s been bloody brilliant, darling.” Freddie grinned, turning to face John who had his own smile on his face. “Did you enjoy, my dear?”

“Yes,” John answered, feeling everyone’s gaze on him. “It was great, thank you so much for letting me audition.”

Freddie clapped his hands together, and put down his mic, before strutting over to the bass player. “It was our pleasure, I’m glad these two bumped into you at the bar.”

“You and me both.” Roger agreed, packing away his drumsticks.

“Thanks for coming, John.” Brian smiled, putting away his own instrument. Roger soon joined him, helping him to unplug the amps and collect their belongings. “Sorry we have to leave, mum gets a little antsy when we’re late.”

“It’s alright,” John said, unplugging his own guitar. Freddie thought he’d be a great help and pass him his case, and whatever else he could do for him. “I have to meet my sister shortly too.”

“Oh?” Freddie perked up, holding the guitar case open for the younger man to pack away his bass. “You have a sister?”

“Yes,” John smiled sweetly, noticing Freddie watch his every move as he bent down to pick up his amp. “She’s my little sister.”

Freddie grinned from ear to ear. “Why, what a coincidence, I have a little sister also.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Freddie purred, subconsciously reaching out his hand to pick at some fuzz stuck to the younger man’s jumper. He didn’t seem to notice John’s blush this time. “Looks like we have something in common already.”

“Okay,” Brian cut in. “Think it’s time we get a move on.”

John fumbled to pick up his bass, his heartbeat suddenly picking up its pace. It didn’t help when Freddie winked at him, especially when he wasn’t used to so much care, and he had no idea why he was feeling the way he was all of a sudden.

“I uh…” John began, feeling his palms start to sweat under his grip. “I guess I’d better be going now.”

“Yeah, sure.” Brian said, patting him on the back. “We’ll give you a call later, yeah?”

“Yes,” John nodded. “Thank you again.”

“No problem, John.” Brian smiled, picking up his own guitar. “Take care.”

“See you, John.” Roger called out from behind his drums.

“Hopefully see you very soon, my dear.” Freddie said to him as John made his way to the door. The two made eye contact and Freddie couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as the bassist smiled over at him.

John gave them all a wave before he left, shutting the door to the lecture hall soundlessly behind him. The room suddenly felt too quiet, and the three shared a look, before Freddie was the one to break the silence.

He turned to his friends, hands on his hips. “Can we keep him?”

Brian and Roger just laughed. They didn’t even have to say it out loud, because the three knew they already wanted John as the new member of Queen.


	2. Two Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly so bad and I cringed the whole time writing it, but my friend put me under pressure to post asap so here it is... :P  
> Hope you enjoy this disaster none the less!

Two months later.

“BRIAN!”

Said man almost dropped the mugs of tea he’d just picked up off of the counter, before he quickly gained his balance again, sighing heavily at the showy voice of his boyfriend from the other room.

“BRI, THEY’RE HERE!”

Brian just rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face. Roger sounded like an excited child who was about to open all his Christmas presents, it was adorable, but he wouldn’t be admitting that to the drummer anytime soon.

“BRIAN HAROLD MAY, GET THE FUCK IN HERE!”

“I’m coming!” Brian yelled back, trying not to spill any tea as he took the two cups through the kitchen door and into the living room. “Roger, what on earth are you doing?”

Brian couldn’t help but chuckle as he put the mugs down on the coffee table, watching the blonde over by the front window. He had his face practically glued to the window, hands flat up against the glass, as he stared out into their front garden.

“Rog,” Brian began, as he walked up to him. “I don’t think Freddie and John would appreciate you spying on them.”

“Tough.” Roger mumbled, peering down the garden at his two friends on the pavement. “Look, Bri!” he gestured him over, hand waving. “Look, look! Freddie’s opened the car door for him.”

Brian hummed, giving into his conscience and stepping towards the window. He looked out to where Roger was peering, seeing Freddie lean down a little next to his opened car door and stick out his hand, before John took it and was helped out of the vehicle. The two then stood face to face, smiling happily, and Freddie reaching up to gently stroke a hand through the younger man’s hair.

“Oh my god,” Roger breathed out. “Did you see that?”

“Yes I saw that.” Brian chuckled at the drummer, who couldn’t keep his eyes off the scene.

“Come on Freddie,” Roger whispered, trying to send some good vibes over to his friend. “Make a move, come on.”

And as if the singer could hear his friend through the window, Freddie did just that. Next thing they knew, Freddie had put an arm around a blushing John’s waist and pulled them closer together, and leaning forward he kissed the bassist soundly on the lips.  

“YEEEEES!” Roger cried excitedly, throwing his arms up in the air.

Brian laughed beside him, stupidly happy for his friends. “Looks like we didn’t just gain a bassist for the band.”

“I knew it,” Roger grinned, turning to his boyfriend and practically diving into his arms. “I bloody knew they’d end up together.”

“Well, Freddie wasn’t exactly subtle from day one.” Brian laughed, as Roger got on his tip toes and planted a big, sloppy kiss on his lips.

“When is Freddie ever subtle, Bri?” he said with a grin, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck.

Brian held him close, and nodded in agreement. “You have a point there.” But before Roger could say anything back, Brian’s gaze was caught by movement coming from outside. “Oh, bloody hell, Rog, they’re coming in! Quick!”

Roger span around as Brian let him go, eyes widening as he looked outside and saw Freddie and John making their way up the path hand in hand, mere seconds away from getting to the front door. Roger yelped in panic, before Brian grabbed his hand and yanked him away from the window.

The two basically sprinted back to the sofa, Roger almost knocking into the coffee table and tripping over the old, musty rug that he hated. And as they heard a key turn in the lock of the front door, Brian fell on the sofa with a puff, and Roger not so gracefully sat down beside him and tucked himself against the older man’s chest. The couple breathed a sigh of relief as  Freddie and John opened the door, just as they’d managed to get into position.

“Evening boys.” Roger called from the sofa, as Freddie shut the door behind them and the two entered the living room, taking off their coats to hang on the pegs by the door.

“How’d the first date go?” Brian asked, keeping the part about them spying on them through the window on the down low. “Did you have fun?”

Freddie merely grinned, sharing a happy smile with John. “Oh, it was marvellous, darling. Wasn’t it dear?”

“Yes,” John smiled, blushing as Freddie leaned across to give him a kiss on the cheek. “It was wonderful.”

“No hanky panky?” Roger asked with a smirk. Brian gave his shoulder a gentle whack, which of course the blonde ignored.

Freddie just chuckled, as the bassist pretended he hadn’t heard. “Now, now, one does not simply tell all.”

“Why the fuck not?” Roger snorted, picking up his cup of tea off the table. “At least tell us what you did.”

“Oh fine,” Freddie waved his hands about, gesturing for John to take a seat on the other sofa. “John, my love, would you like some tea?”

“Yes please.” John answered.

“Kettles just boiled.” Brian told them.

“Fabulous.” Freddie beamed, clapping his hands together and practically skipping into the kitchen. “I’ll be right back to tell you all about it.”

That left Brian and Roger alone with John. The bassist sat quietly on the sofa, wondering to himself why he’d put on those hideous blue trousers with the black and white shirt, when he felt like someone, or some two, were staring a hole into his head. John tilted his head up and took a look over at Brian and Roger, who looked like a couple of mannequins sitting there with their eyes unblinking, slight smirks pulling at the edge of their lips.

John smiled slowly, pondering why on earth the pair seemed as though they were about to get up to something mischievous. Then, out of the blue, Roger shot up off the sofa, tapping Brian on the leg before making his way to the kitchen with his cup of tea.

“I thought I heard Freddie calling!” he declared.

Brian just grinned and shook his head, knowing exactly what Roger was up to. “So, John.” He said to the bassist, who looked beyond muddled. “How was the movie?”

Meanwhile, in the kitchen. Roger burst through the door, and made sure it was shut behind him, before slithering up to Freddie who was pouring out the hot water from the kettle into a couple of cups. He chucked his own half empty mug in the sink before turning to his friend.

“So,” he said. “No hanky panky huh?”

Freddie chuckled as he stirred the tea, grinning uncontrollably at the blonde. “As I said, I shall reveal nothing, darling.”

“Oh come on,” Roger snorted, poking the brunette in the side. “Tell me everything, pretty please?”

“Oh?” Freddie droned, turning to face the drummer and crossing his arms over his chest. “Like about when we kissed outside just now, and Brian and you were spying on us?”

Roger’s eyes widened like a couple of saucers, biting his lip he moved his gaze to the floor, and shrugged like he had no idea what Freddie was going on about. The singer tutted, giving Roger’s foot a gentle kick.

“It was Brian’s idea.” Roger droned.

“Ha!” Freddie laughed, picking up the mugs. “Brian’s idea my ass.”

“Fine,” Roger sighed. “But come on, I wanted to see what happened!”

“Nosy bastard.” Freddie sing-songed, making his way back to the living room.

“You would have totally done the same if it was me and Brian!” Roger whined like a child.

Freddie stopped suddenly as he was about to nudge open the door, and he thought for a minute. “Huh,” he let out. “I guess I would.”

“See,” Roger argued, storming past Freddie and plonking back down onto the seat next to his other half. “Takes a nosy bastard to know one.”

Freddie just stuck his tongue out at him, handing John his cup before sitting down beside him. Brian and John stopped their conversation as the two came in, looking between the two as they seemed to be in the middle of a tiff.

“What’s going on?” Brian asked.

“Just Roger being a bitch.” Freddie said, sipping loudly on his drink.

Roger scoffed, flipping Freddie the bird. “Twat.”

“Now, now, boys.” Brian chuckled, taking Roger in his arms as he snuggled into his side.

“Blondie started it.” Freddie mumbled, earning a glare from said man. The singer just grinned behind his cup, before looking at John, who was smiling amusingly at the whole ordeal. “So, what were you two talking about before Roger rudely interrupted?”

“Oi!” Roger yelled.

“Shush.” Brian quieted him, answering Freddie. “John was just telling me about the movie you saw.”

“Oh?” Freddie grinned at the bass player, who smiled in return.

“What else did you guys get up to?” Brian asked curiously.

“Well,” Freddie started, taking John’s hand in his own and starting from the beginning. “First we went for dinner at this lovely restaurant in the city centre…”

 

A couple of hours later…

“Bri!”

“What?”

“Brian!”

“What Rog?”

“Bri, come here!”

“I’m tired, Rog.”

“So what! Come here!”

Brian groaned into his pillow, and slowly he pushed himself up in the bed, looking over at the door to his and Roger’s bedroom with drowsy eyes. He had to squint a tad to be able to see the blonde in the darkened room, and had to wonder what in the world he was doing  up against the door, as from his point of view it looked like he was giving it a hug.

“Rog, why are you hugging the door?”

“I’m not!” Roger hissed, trying to keep quiet. “I’m listening to Freddie and John!”

Brian groaned, running a hand through his curly mop of hair. “Roger, will you please stop spying on them for two minutes.”

“But Bri,” Roger almost bellowed, turning down the volume. “They both went into Freddie’s room!”

“Wait, what?” Brian suddenly felt a lot more awake as Roger told him that new information, and he had to jump out of bed and go to the door, despite how freezing he was in just a pair of shorts. “How do you know?”

Roger pressed his ear harder against the wood. “Because I heard them laughing, and whispering, and their voices disappeared into Freddie’s god damn room!”

“How can you be sure John didn’t go to his room?” Brian asked, pressing his own ear against the door.

“Because I’m bloody sure, Brian!”

“Okay, okay.” Brian said calmly. “I can’t hear anything.”

“They went quiet.” Roger hummed. “They were laughing a minute ago!”

“Maybe they’ve gone to sleep.”

“Or maybe they’re doing something else.” Roger grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Brian rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but laugh. “I doubt it, Rog.”

“You’re right,” Roger sighed. “I wonder if they’re playing scrabble.”

Brian laughed loudly, imaging the scenario in his head of the two sitting on the bed playing the board game. He instantly put a hand to his mouth, before Roger smacked him playfully across the back of his head, letting out a much noiseless laugh of his own.

Meanwhile outside the door…

“Do you think we should let them know we can hear them?” John grinned in Freddie’s doorway.

“Oh, we definitely should, my darling.” Freddie snickered, pressing his lips to the younger man’s cheek. “Prepare to be entertained.”

And with that, Freddie snuck up to Brian and Roger’s door, being as quiet as a mouse. As he neared, he could just hear Brian let out a laugh, and Roger mumbling something to him, before they started laughing again.

“SH!” Roger hissed from behind the door. “Shut up, I can’t hear anything!”

Freddie smirked, and leaned against the door, making sure the other two behind it could hear him when he said, “That’s because we’re not saying anything!” he almost shouted.

John and Freddie burst out laughing when from behind the door they heard a thump, followed by some loud shuffling, and then a big bang sounded, that could have been one of them falling to the floor in their haste. Freddie knocked on the door as he laughed into his hand.

“Get to bed you nosy bastards!”

There wasn’t an answer, but Freddie knew he’d gotten his point across.

“That should do it.” The singer grinned, as he made his way back over to John, who couldn’t stop smiling himself. “Come on, my dear, let’s get some rest.”

So the two went inside Freddie’s room, and closed the door behind them, pretty sure that the couple in the other room weren’t listening in any longer.

Back in Brian and Roger’s room…

“I’m going to kill you, Roger.”

“It’s not my fault!”

Brian turned to look to his right, and glared at the younger man. “My knees are going to be bruised for weeks.”

“Well don’t get in the way when I’m trying to run for my life!”

Brian sighed, and shut his eyes. “I’m never letting you talk me into spying on Freddie and John ever again.”

Roger just grinned to himself in the dark, rolling over and snuggling down into the blankets. He knew for a fact they’d be spying on the boys on their next date.


End file.
